Recent advancements in the field of digital technology and also laser and optics technology have led to the development of various ways and means to view digital content through various online and offline platforms. In certain scenarios, a user may play digital content stored locally in a storage medium, such as a Blu-ray disc, by use of an electronic device. The user may then desire to switch to another electronic device or viewing platform, such as a website, to watch the same digital content online through a digital content streaming service provider. In such a switching from viewing the digital content stored locally in the storage medium to the online platform, a seamless viewing experience may not be provided to the user. Consequently, a seamless integration between the various offline and online platforms may be needed to enable smart synchronization of playback of digital content across various electronic devices and viewing platforms to enhance viewing experience.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.